


Dinner Jacket

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Old scars, Unrequited Love, emotionally distant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: “...because villains don’t get to live, they justexist.”





	Dinner Jacket

The majority of guests attending the annual VK day ball had long since departed, leaving only the remaining AK’s and the respective core VK’s behind. The glamour and glitz of an event of such extravagance had long ago been stripped away, leaving behind the remnants of champagne, discarded appetisers and the usual debris left behind in the aftermath of a party of such scale. With Jay struggling to remain standing and Carlos far from being awake enough to be deemed _conscious_, it was decided undisputedly that it was time to call it a night.

Glancing around the table Ben searched for the dinner jacket he had long ago removed, after pocketing his bow tie, and had been draped over the back of the chair he had initially occupied. The garment in question was not where it should have been; however on the floor were the abandoned high heels of a certain princess, who had somehow managed to disappear unseen. Bending down he slid his fingers underneath the thin straps of her silver heels before standing up to observe his surroundings and to seek out her current location, there being likely the place his jacket now resided.

Wandering aimlessly around the grand hall, he wondered at the pure beauty and elegance of the architecture and decor, a marvel of absolute splendour that exuded luxury and wealth that Ben could only ever dream of, but somehow obtained.

The soft golden glow of the many ornate lights that adorned the walls and ceilings drew his shadow along the walls, pulling it along behind him in a languid manner that portrayed the hesitancy towards his upcoming encounter with Evie.

The moment his eyes had laid upon her that night, he knew that he could no longer remain silent on the feelings and thoughts that plagued his heart when regarding her. The worries and fears over her response and the possible damaging and unbearable aftermath that could occur if she denied him, fell away as her deep verdant eyes searched him out within the crowd. The way her crimson lips had immediately formed into an enchanting smile when their gaze met, the sparkle in her eyes twinkling just a bit brighter... and it seemed to be just for him. But now he was removed from the heated hustle and bustle of the gathering itself, his doubts had returned, second guessing the magical moment he had encountered.

His mind replayed how she had pardoned herself from the people she had been conversing with, before she strode towards him, her long flowing black gown fanning out behind her and gliding along the marble floor. Her dress was of simple black, with a high neck and a low back whilst her blue curls were styled into a refined up-do. She was a vision of sophistication and effortless beauty, a woman that had every being within her vicinity in her grasp, allowing her the ability to command and do what she wished. No limitations, she held all the power and that in itself provoked strong feelings of affection from the young king.

Ben himself could not decide whether he felt intimidated by her appearance or enraptured by it, however soon it became clear it was both, serenading him into an indulgent entrancement. One that had seemingly lead him to the dance floor, his arms graced by the presence of her as they swayed to the music allowing the melodic flow to sweep them away. It was then as her hand rested in his that he surmised that tonight he would break his vow of silence that tonight was the night he would discard the shackles of insecurity that had restrained him so. 

Alone wandering around with her shoes settled within his fingers, he wondered whether he had been mistaken, whether the grandeur of the occasion had swept him away, overcoming him with a sense of invincibility that could only lead to humiliation. Feeling the cool wispy tendrils of the crisp evening air, Ben willingly followed its lead before exiting the open French doors at its source.

With the first few buttons of his shirt undone, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows he welcomed gladly the soothing touch of the evening air, willingly allowing it to ease the anxiety that had consumed his body wholly. It was then he glanced around him, and framed exquisitely by the flush of illumination from inside was the figure of none other than Evie herself.

Her sapphire curls remained in their style; however few had fallen loose, catching and dancing in the slight soft wind that encircled them. Upon her shoulders rested his jacket, swamping her in a manner that should have looked ridiculous but somehow it looked just... right. The familiarity of her habit momentarily erased the unease he had held at their encounter, because here it was. Here was the time to do it, the time to tell her what he had felt for so long. But instead he merely jested in the manner he was so used to, edged with innocent flirtation and a hint of affection,

"You know... you make me question whether _my_ clothes actually suit _me_." A pleasant chuckle emanated from the princess as she turned to face him; in her hand she held a tumbler of what was most likely to be her favourite drink: vodka. Her lips curled into her trademark smirk as she quipped back, her tone rich and silken,

"Flattery gets you nowhere Benjamin." As he strolled towards her, he couldn't help but smile back at her, his features mirroring her own before he replied,

"But it's nice _right_?"

His exquisite expression was made impossibly adorable by the raise of his eyebrows, enhancing his bright hazel eyes so you just couldn't avoid them. Her voice still held hues of amusement, however under the mask of pretence was the rare flitter of honesty,

“From the right person... _yes_." She had too often heard the familiar words of flirtation and masked desire, all completely void of genuine feeling and that in itself had allowed her job to be so much easier. But with Ben, however her mind had struggled to comprehend the honesty that his fleeting compliments bore, it was indeed strange but far from unpleasant.

Ben had placed himself before her now, his body thrumming in the aftermath of her words, because he couldn't ignore the feeling they ignited, the feeling that there was so much more for them. So much potential to be something... anything more than what they were. His strong and resilient body could no longer hold back the surge of hope and optimism that had at long last managed to overcome the fear that was holding him back. In his head he had composed the perfect way to breach the subject, but alas in the moment it was all but lost. All that could accompany the absurd flick of his fingers towards her was his hurried and audacious enquiry,

"Eve, _what_ _is_ _this_?" A coy smile crept across her features, as she narrowed her eyes at him in an inspecting manner that made his toes curl ever so slightly. Despite her inquisitive expression, Ben could see the hint of amusement on her face, shown ever so plainly by the two dimples adorning the edges of her lips. With that she replied playfully,

"What is _what_?" Despite her admiration at his bravery to bring up such a subject, she couldn't help but jump on the chance to make him say more. To her mind it wasn't because of the implication he may speak words she may actually want to hear, but merely the pleasure she got from making strong men blush and stutter. Especially when those "men" were him.

As Ben placed her shoes on the ledge of the stone wall that edged the veranda they now occupied, his expression altered suddenly, his eyes appeared wearied and his features vaguely dour. He shook his head in disbelief at her audacity to play the fool, because right then he didn't need it. He knew only too well that her act of playing dumb was usually to entertain herself, if not anyone else, but he failed to think that perhaps it was also a flawed ploy to coax more from him. Her desire to hear what he had to say flooded her with a sense of intrigue she barely ever encountered, from past experience intrigue caused more harm than good, and was all in all a useless inclination.

As he shook his head, his voice had transformed drastically from his previous teasing tone as his words appeared stern but holding a softness that expressed the sudden exhaustion he felt upon their conversation,

"Don't do that, don't play dumb... I know you're better than that." His last comment hit a nerve within her, as she replied abruptly, a truthful severity in her tone,

"You don't know that." Her curt statement unleashed an equally harsh and sharp response from the young king, the words he spoke a stark contrast to their delivery,

"I know there's something here that we can't let pass..." They had now moved closer to each other, their bodies only a mere few inches from touching, allowing the repressed emotions they emanated to bleed into one another. As he looked down upon her,

his gaze grazed over every detailed feature of her face, reminding him that once before he had looked upon someone this way. He had lost that chance. _True_ _love_— He _wasn't_ going to let that happen again and something within him told him that Evie herself had surely realised the precious commodity that time and the right moment possessed. With that thought he finished,

"... and you know it too." Her expression which had remained indifferent seemed to barely alter, but Bennoted how the tightness in her jaw receded slightly and the tension in her brow subsided also. He had said all that was needed, and now it was her time to talk. Her eyes fell down to the tumbler she cradled in her hands, her nails tapping rhythmically against thick glass creating a light ting that filled the silence between them. He stood there watching her, waiting for her because if there was one thing he could do its wait for her. _As_ _long_ _as_ _she_ _needed_.

In one moment of finality she downed the last dregs of her drink, before placing it beside her shoes on the ledge, seemingly the time for her contemplation was over. Ben felt again the presence of apprehension and anxiety raise its weary head, but the determination and intrigue of her response pushed it aside.

Turning away from him she placed her fingertips on the cool stone ledge, her skin grazing against the grainy texture, as her gaze remained steadfast in front of her. She spoke, her voice sounding distant and removed, but the words she uttered were the most revealing he'd ever heard from her,

"Ben I'm _not_ the person you think I am. I can’t be— those visions and fantasies you have of me... I'll destroy them. It'll hurt." Placing himself closer beside her he quipped lightly,

"I have an enchanted lake, _I_ _heal_ _quickly_." His jest seemed to dispel the solemn expression adorning her features, as her soft melodic laugh flowed from her lips, the perfect sound he had wanted to hear in that moment. Amidst her amusement she replied,

"That you do." His gaze fell to her hands resting on the wall, and he noticed the way her finger tips tapped and dragged along the rough surface, in a distracted manner. He wanted to say it was nerves but he's not sure she's capable of being nervous, of course he had seen her display a variety of other emotions but this one was missing. Before he knew it, an observation that he had long kept hidden spilled from his lips, one that he had never dared utter before,

"You know you can't hide forever." What his words initially suggested bristled Evie immediately, because she may have had to lay low but she had never hidden. Hidden implied fear, and fear was something she could not allow— not anymore.

With that she frowned, her brow swooping low above her eyes as she swiftly turned towards him, her question firm and unforgiving,

"_Hide_?" He knew that what he'd said could conjure a number of meanings and implications, and he immediately understood her need for an explanation. One which he gladly gave her,

"Hiding behind your past, using it as an excuse to punish yourself and never truly live. Your past is not all of you Evie— you’re _better_ than what your mother taught you to be." She scoffed loudly as a vicious and sharp smirk etched itself upon her features indicating to him that whatever he had just said she regarded more of a joke than a statement of sincerity. She turned herself fully towards him; her voice was unyielding dripping with a poisonous earnestness that scared him slightly,

"_Truly_ _living_? I think I lost that option when I was stuck on that _damned_ island with _**her**_ for 16 years..." Aggressively she snatched hold of her shoes, before she started to stride away from him, her pace fast and eager. As she started to move away from him she briefly turned back towards him, her finishing statement was one of the worst things he'd ever heard,

"... because villains don't get to live, they just _exist_." No longer could he withstand the slander of her words, and in a few brisk steps he had caught up to her, before his hand wrapped around her wrist tugging her to him. As she swirled around she swayed towards him, her body colliding into his with unexpected momentum. Her breath left her chest as the scent of him filled her senses. His nose was nearly touching hers as he hushed,

"_Exist_ _with_ _me_." His gaze flitted to her lips, and she knew exactly what he wanted to do, but the fact he waited for her to decide made it so much harder for her to resist. Dropping her shoes to the floor, her hands reached for his hips as she pulled him closer, her lips pressing against his in a moment of pure exquisite perfection. The tension held within their bodies subsided as they melted into one another's touch, as Ben’s hands cupped her face his fingers and thumbs softly brushed along the contours of her porcelain skin. Their lips moved in perfect synergy, learning from each other's cues and adhering to them in a manner that set their bodies ablaze in a fire of passion, pleasure and desire that neither had ever encountered.

** _Together they lost themselves in a moment long awaited; a moment that held no promises but instead an abundance of potential. The potential to be whatever they wanted to be, to feel whatever they wanted to feel but most of all a potential that neither had dismissed or overlooked. A single chance, that's all they needed._ **


End file.
